More Than Lovers
by Copper's Mama
Summary: sequel to "Lovers?" the rest of the team finds daniel and vala together, and awkwardness ensues.


Sequen to Lovers

_**Sequel to "Lovers?"**_

_**What happens after Daniel and Vala finally get together in Memento Mori?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, just playing around with the characters.**_

**Daniel was tracing light patterns on Vala's back with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of her splayed out across his body. She had fallen asleep after they had finished … exerting themselves, and though his arm was getting sore, he didn't want to wake her up to ask her to un-cuff him. **

**He had pulled the blanket back over them with his wounded, but unrestrained arm, and was about to drift into pleasant sleep when the door banged open. **

**It was then that he remembered the rest of the team was still looking for them, and that he and Vala were both naked. **

"**Woah! Did not need to see that!" Cam shouted, covering his eyes, and waking Vala up. **

**She shrieked and dove off the bed, taking her clothes with her. **

"**Um, hey guys," Daniel said, his cheeks burning hot. "Would it mean anything if I said this isn't what it looks like?"**

**Sam and Cam both shook their heads, and Teal'c gave him the eyebrow. **

"**You know, we actually thought you were in trouble," Sam told him condescendingly. **

"**Well, I was … at first," he said sheepishly, growing redder by the second. **

**Suddenly Vala stood up, fully clothed as well as armed. "Get back!" she yelled, shaking the gun at them.**

"**Vala, it's okay, they're friends!"**

**She shot a quick look at him, but instantly returned her stare to the others in the room.**

"**Vala, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you," Sam said.**

"**You know us, Vala, you know we're your friends, we won't hurt you, but you need to come back with us," Cam told her, walked towards her. "Can you please give Daniel the keys so he can un-cuff himself?" He found it surprisingly hard to say that with a straight face. **

**More flashes hit Vala, and she struggled to focus. **_**This man standing beside Daniel, she and the large man playing basketball against the man and Daniel, this man sword-fighting a black knight.**_

**The flashes stopped, and Vala had to steady herself, but was surprised to see that no one had tried to take her weapon while she was distracted. **

"**Vala?" she heard Daniel ask, but for the moment she focused her attention on the man in front of her. **

"**We worked together?" she asked. **

**He nodded. "We still do. You've just been missing. Now, just put the gun down, and we can talk about it."**

**Vala looked back and forth between Daniel and the man before her, to the others standing in the doorway, and back to Daniel. When she had started getting the flashes, of this supposed other life that wasn't hers, she'd never wanted to remember her old life. Then she'd seen Daniel, and remembered so many wonderful things about him, that she thought, maybe, her life wasn't so bad, if he was in it. **

**Then these people came in with guns, but said they wanted to help her. She didn't know what to do, so she looked to the only person she felt in her heart that she could trust. **

**He nodded. **

**Crying, she lowered her gun, the other man taking it from her slowly, and she dropped to her knees by the bed and held Daniel tightly. "I'm so sorry."**

"**It's going to be okay, Vala," he promised, soothing her as best as he could. **

"**So, that was an interesting debriefing," Cam said, strutting down the hallway, trying and failing to not have a laugh at Daniel's expense. **

"**You know what?" Daniel started, but was cut off as Vala came around the corner. **

"**Hey, guys," she said, her hair back in its pigtails, her SGC uniform back on. She was back where she belonged. **

"**Hey," Sam said, welcoming her back with a hug. "So, what did the good doc say?"**

"**I've been cleared for active duty," Vala said, keeping her eyes away from Daniel. **

"**And your memory?" Cam asked. **

**Vala replied, "Almost all back. A few things are still a bit foggy, but Dr. Lam and Dr. Lee have both assured me that it will all come back soon enough."**

"**That's great," Daniel said, barely audible above the others. **

**The team made plans to have a movie night at Cam's house, and they all went their separate ways until then, but Vala made her way to Daniel's office, and when she couldn't find him there, she nervously tried his quarters. **

"**Um, hi," she said as he answered the door with a noticeable lack of a shirt. **

"**Oh," he said, letting her in and grabbing his shirt off the bed, putting it back on inside out without noticing. "Did you need something?"**

**Vala said, "Actually, I just wanted to talk about what happened."**

**Daniel sighed. "It's okay if you just want to forget about it. I know you weren't really yourself, and well, it wasn't exactly my proudest moment."**

**Vala stared at him, not saying anything, barely breathing. **

"**Vala, are you ok?"**

**She shook her head. "It's nothing."**

**She moved to walk out the door, but he was concerned about her, so he stopped her. **

"**Are you ok? Is something wrong? Side effect of the memory machine?"**

**Vala looked up at him, tears in her eyes, trying to push past him. "I don't want to forget about it, Daniel. I've done enough forgetting."**

**He held her shoulders still as she tried to struggle past him. "Vala, stop for a minute."**

**She obliged, but couldn't meet his eyes.**

"**Hey," he said, pulling her chin up. "I only said that, because I thought it was what you wanted."**

"**Daniel, don't lie. You said yourself, it wasn't your proudest moment," she said, throwing his words back in his face. "You were weak, confused, or whatever. However you want to justify your actions to yourself, that's fine, but don't pull me into it. Believe it or not, it actually meant something to me, and I can't just forget what it's like to love you."**

**The words came out before she could stop them, and his grip loosened on her as he realized what she had said. **

**She rushed past him, out of the room, and was almost down the hallway before strong arms grabbed her and pulled her around. **

**And the next thing she knew, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, and the world stopped moving, and there was no one else in the world but them. She felt them moving, and then they were back in his quarters, and then they were naked, and he was lowering her onto the bed. **

"**Daniel," she tried, but he cut her off with a searing kiss. **

**Hands traveled, seeking out warmth, comfort, ecstasy. His body moved over hers, and panic was in her eyes.**

"**Daniel," she said again, this time with more force. **

"**What is it? Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned again. **

"**No," she said, running a hand along his cheek. "I just need to hear you say it."**

**He smiled down at her, relieved. "I love you."**


End file.
